The Blooded Blade Inn
The Blooded Blade Inn holds several distinctions. For one, it is the largest and finest public house in Raven's Watch, a town known for its overabundance of bars, brothels, gambling den and vice pits. An imposing three story structure, it has grown almost continually since it first opened its doors. As the floorplan expanded, various permanent and semi-permanent wings have been added. When necessary, adjacent buildings were razed or absorbed into superstructure. This created a labyrinth of back halls, cut-throughs, hidden alcoves, and parlors even seasoned regulars have difficulty navigating. Upon entering the front doors, guests find themselves in the main hall, a cavernous space with ample tables, curtained booths lining the walls, wagon-wheel chandeliers and a centerpiece mahogany bar. The bar offers an unparalleled selection of ales, rums, wines and whiskies, including a rotating selection of very rare varietals and spirits imported from as far away as Seline or Crystal Water City. In the northeast corner of the bar, a modest stage is set up where ship musicians can be found playing for complimentary drinks or a few copper bobs. Stairs to the left and right of the bar lead to a second floor mezzanine with a few more tables and booths. Beyond the mezzanine are a variety of rooms to rent. Those found on the second floor range from one and two bed rooms to well-appointed suites featuring a common room and two to four private bedrooms apiece. For those with the means, management offers the hire of a steward for the duration of a stay. Professional and discreet, these stewards will serve as anything from a messenger, waiter, housekeeper and should the need arise, bodyguard. The third floor is devoted to the attic rooms. Minimal on amenities, usually a room hardly larger than a closet with a cot or set of bunks, a pitcher and a pot, what they lack in comfort they make up in affordability. While most sailors prefer to find other places to stay, some choose The Blooded Blade for the prestige and the higher class of person it attracts. The Blooded Blade is also well known as the seat of The Stormsworn Brotherhood. Rarely are all five of The Council Lords of The Brotherhood found in Raven's Watch at one time, but when they are they hold council in The Hall of Blades. Located on the second floor under heavy guard, The Hall of Blades gains its name from the dozens of sabers, cutlasses and rapiers that line its walls. A history of weaponry, of victories at sea, taken from captains by pirates and privateers that stretches back for generations. The history of The Blooded Blade can be as violent and unsavory as its clientele. Ownership of the tavern has changed hands more times than anyone cares to count. Owning and managing such a prominent and prestigious establishment in a town of outlaws and bandits carries inherent risk. The deed to the building has been purchased, bartered, gambled for, stolen, and in a few cases killed for. The Blooded Blade comes under new management so frequently, most patrons have simply stopped caring who is behind the bar, so long as the drinks keep flowing. Given the bars long and frankly bloody history, it's a small miracle that each successive caretaker has ensured The Blooded Blade has not only survived, but flourished. Many believe that The Blooded Blade and the whole Raven's Watch are inextricably linked. It has even been said that The Blooded Blade is Raven's Watch, simply operating in miniature. For any who have spent time within its walls, who have witnessed the boisterous energy of the main hall and the shaded dealings in the back parlors, the comparison is not unjust.